


Invincible

by BiP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Ladies, spnspringfling2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: Written for the 2020 SPN Springfling (over on good old LJ!). Pairing Jody AND Eileen, prompt "I wouldn't do that if I were you."
Kudos: 1





	Invincible

Even knowing how dangerous the job was, Jody would never get tired of having someone at her back when hunting. It was a far cry from those horrible days just 10 years ago now when she had had to deal with this sort of thing all on her own. She didn’t necessarily like it if it was the girls - Clare was a more-than-competent hunter, approaching Winchester levels of genius, although she would never tell her so, and Alex and Patience could hold their own - but she knew she wasn’t going to be able to stop them, so she would occasionally call them in if a job warranted the backup. Donna was always her first choice, of course; just picturing that blinding smile (often as not covered in blood or monster-juice of some kind) was enough to make Jody grin herself, no matter where she was or what they were killing.  
  
She’d had a hard time getting used to working with Eileen - not because of her deafness, but because Jody had an understandable aversion to working with ex-dead people. It took a whole lot of talking on Sam’s part, and then Dean’s, and then drinks with Eileen (at which Eileen and Dean tried to out drink each other, and she and Sam had shook their heads and laughed at them). She got there, but...she was still wary. She couldn’t help it.  
  
Anyway, here she is, waiting in a dark wet concrete bunker, fighting - okay, hiding from at the moment - an okami and waiting patiently for backup. And it’s not the girls, or Donna, because they’re all off fighting a nest of vampires in Idaho instead, and Sam and Dean are busy figuring out how to keep God from destroying their universe, and how was that even their life?? Anyway, she hadn’t expected to be fighting anything at all; she thought that she and Eileen were going to have their first hanging-out-on-their-own (just call it a play date, Jody, damn) time. Some drinks, some food, tell stories about hunts, and get used to each other. Instead, again - okami, wet-pipe factory, waiting on Eileen.  
  
_Hey, Eileen, unexpected thing. Do you have a shinto-blessed bamboo dagger on you? And if not, would you swing by my house and then meet me in Mitchell?_  
  
_No pizza?_  
  
_Pizza after. Or tacos, I really need a margarita._  
  
_Isn’t Mitchell where the Corn Palace is?_

  
  
_LOL Yes. About an hour out of SF. Sorry to ask - got stuck in someone else’s patrol car and none of my stuff is in here._

  
_No problem. Address?_  
  
_Spillway._  
  
_See you in about an hour and a half._  
  
That had been about two hours ago, and Jody had pinned down the area where she knew the okami was nesting, but it was getting past sundown and it was definitely waking up. Which was not good for her, because now she was alone, bamboo dagger-less, and her ass was numb from sitting quietly. She always hated stakeouts.  
  
Jody tried to rise quietly and gracefully to her feet, listening for the okami - and knocked over the first, noisiest thing she could.  
  
“Goddammit!” she whispered.  
  
Not quietly enough, though. She felt as much as saw the skittering monster, and pointed her gun, which she knew damned welll wouldn’t do any good but she didn’t have a wood chipper OR a dagger down here so it made her feel better. The otaki dropped down right in front of her, claws out and ready to strike, when suddenly -  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Eileen stepped behind the otaki and drove the dagger in once, twice - it screeched, struck out and ripped Jody’s jacket, missing skin - three, four, five…  
  
“Seven!” Jody shouted and signed at the same time.  
  
“Not five?” Eileen replied, eyebrow up. “You sure?”  
  
“Seven!” Jody dodged another claw.  
  
Six, seven - and the otaki half-melted, half-exploded on to both of them.  
  
“Thanks,” Jody said, wiping her face.  
  
“Glad I could have your back,” Eileen laughed, wiping her own face.  
  
Jody thought about it. “Me too.”  
  
“So, margaritas?”   
  
Jody laughed. “God, yes.”


End file.
